This invention is directed toward a sweep assembly and more particularly to a floating direct drive sweep assembly.
Current sweep assemblies are either fixed vertically to a central pivot or use a knuckle or u-joint to allow the sweep to float independently of a drive unit. Stresses result with systems that are fixed vertically due to uneven spots in the floor. Current floating designs require additional parts in the form of a knuckle to transfer power from the drive to the sweep. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a sweep assembly that permits a drive unit to be directly connected to a sweep auger without undue stress.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floating sweep auger having fewer parts.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.